


[podfic] Two of a Kind

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all side effects are physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two of a Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280028) by [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl). 



> For my beloved Falter with love, gratitude and holiday wishes. I give you the best couple ever. <3

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:38:29 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/toak/toak.mp3) | **Size:** 35.5 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/toak/toak.m4b) | **Size:** 36.9 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
